The purpose of this project is to study the mechanisms that are responsible for modulating tyrosine hydroxylase activity in retina. This enzyme is apparently rate limiting for catecholamine biosynthesis. Our present interest is to determine whether tyrosine hydroxylase activity of retina can be activated by neuroleptic drugs similar to the enzyme associated with the nigrostriatal system of brain.